


Fears and Reassurances

by darkangel86



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Confessions, Extended Scene, Falling In Love, M/M, Pre 2x18 but technically post 2x07, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 04:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11639412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: “What are you afraid of?” Alec asked again and Magnus debated with himself. Technically it was still far too early in their relationship to be getting as deep into things as they were but Alec had shrugged off Magnus' attempt at answering his question with a joke so as far as Magnus could see, he really only had one option. The truth. And if that didn't scare the life out of him, he wasn't sure anything else could.





	Fears and Reassurances

**Author's Note:**

> Its not possible to not write something after that scene that was dropped on us today.
> 
> Spoilers for the GLAAD scene released earlier today. Spoilers for 2x18 as well.

“What are you afraid of?” Alec asked again and Magnus debated with himself. Technically it was still far too early in their relationship to be getting as deep into things as they were but Alec had shrugged off Magnus' attempt at answering his question with a joke so as far as Magnus could see, he really only had one option. The truth. And if that didn't scare the life out of him, he wasn't sure anything else could.

“I am scared of spiders, Alexander,” Magnus started as he lay staring up at the ceiling of his bedroom. Across from him Alec snorted and Magnus turned his head and leveled Alec with the most sincere face he could muster.

“Oh.” Alec said, surprised, his eyes widening. “You're serious.”

“Deathly.” Magnus admitted with a sigh. “I used to be scared of the dark, as silly and mundane as that sounds,” He continued. “When I was little, and even for a while into my teenage years, the darkness always sent a chill down my spine. Maybe because I knew exactly what could be hiding in it, maybe just because I was a silly child with silly irrational childhood fears. Maybe both.”

“Magnus...” Alec said, his voice suddenly sounding breathless.

“I'm scared that one day it'll just be me, alone in the darkness, alone in this cold world. That I'll have outlived every single person that ever meant anything to me. I'm scared of my immortality, Alexander. More than anything, it terrifies me.” Magnus admitted, trying and failing to blink back the tears that were pooling in the corners of his eyes. “I only just found you and already I fear the day I'll lose you.”

Alec lifted the sheet draped across his body and closed the distance that lay between himself and Magnus. Gathering his lover into his arms, Alec wrapped him tightly in his embrace, desperate to keep those fears at bay.

“I'm here now, Magnus. I'm here and I promise, I'm not going anywhere. Not unless you tell me to go and even then I'll probably fight you on leaving.” Alec swore, clenching his eyes closed tight in an attempt to fight off his own tears that were threatening to fall.

“Don't make promises you can't keep,” Magnus whispered against Alec's chest, his own arms wrapped securely around Alec's waist with no intention of letting go any time soon.

“Magnus, nothing could tear me away from you.” Alec said fiercely. “Not my parents, not Valentine, not a horde of Shax demons! Nothing, _no one_ , is taking me away from you. You mean more to me than anyone, Magnus. Absolutely anyone and if you think for one second that, that I'll end up tired of you or bored with you, or that by the angel, I'll decide I want someone else? Magnus, its never going to happen. You're stuck with me for as long as you want me around.”

“And if I've decided that I want you around forever?” Magnus, very timidly, asked.

“Then I'd say Izzy already has the color scheme for our wedding picked out and she's just waiting for the confirmation to go ahead and start the preparations.” Alec said, completely honest, and with the dopiest smile on his face that Magnus has ever seen.

“You are absolutely ridiculous, Alexander,” Magnus grinned as he playfully smacked at Alec's chest.

“Hey! I'm being totally honest here! She's had the color picked out since the day I met you.” Alec admitted easily, a faint blush tinting his cheeks.

“Since the day we met?” Magnus asked, one elegant eyebrow raised in question.

“She may, or may not, have heard me mention to someone that I thought you were, well, magical and got it into her head that we were just meant to be.” Alec bit back a moan when Magnus' face lit up in surprise and very obvious happiness.

“Have I mentioned before that I adore the way your sister thinks?” Magnus asked with a grin.

“Can we please not talk about my sister right now?” Alec asked, suddenly extremely uncomfortable thinking about his sister while he was naked in bed with Magnus.

“You brought her up, darling,” Magnus said, a hint of a smirk on his lips and Alec did the only thing he could possibly do. He kissed the smirk right off the smug warlock's face.

“As much as I do so enjoy for methods of shutting me up,” Magnus started, once he'd finally broken away from Alec's far too addictive lips. “I have to say that I hope I haven't scared you with anything I've said. Because Alexander, its all true. The thought of losing you? It terrifies me. And I knows its soon to be saying this, to admit them out loud to you but you asked and I want us to always be completely truthful with one another. No matter what its about, Alexander, we need to be honest with each other.”

“Nothing you say to me could ever scare me into leaving you. I don't care what it is. I want you to always feel comfortable talking to me about these things. And I'll do my best to reassure you, every time, that I'm here and I'm not going anywhere.” Alec said softly as he stroked a finger down Magnus' cheek.

“I believe you.” Magnus whispered, releasing a deep breath as he looked into Alec's eyes. “It scares me just how much I believe you but I do.” And Magnus knew, right then, just how deeply he loved this beautiful man. The most unlikely of persons to love and yet, Magnus had all but fallen in love with him at first sight. Unbeknownst to him, Alec lay thinking the exact same thing. “Can we just stay here today, Alexander?” Magnus eventually asked, his head resting on Alec's shoulder, and suddenly more tired than he'd expected.

“For as long as you want.” Alec whispered and Magnus couldn't be sure, but he thought perhaps he'd felt Alec's lips brush against his forehead in a gentle kiss before sleep finally overcame him. Neither man left the safety of the loft until late the next afternoon, both with near permanent smiles plastered on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to live in all things pure and soft and loving and Malec. <3


End file.
